Mein Engel
by Mimorin
Summary: Was wär wenn Draco und Hermione sich schon von Kindesbeinen an kennen würden? Sonst lasst euch einfach überraschen :P


Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag. Die junge Familie war auf der suche nach einem neuen Haus und hatte schon viele Immobilien besichtigt. Doch bis zu diesem Tag hatte immer einer von ihnen etwas an dem Haus auszusetzen gehabt. Allerdings war es in diesem Haus etwas vollkommen anderes. Es besaß einen riesigen Garten und genügend Platz für die kleine Familie. Außerdem besaß es diese Ausstrahlung und verleite einem direkt das Gefühl daheim zu sein. Doch die Maklerin nannte ihnen auch hier wieder einen Grund, weswegen sie bedenken sollten von diesem Haus fern zu bleiben

„Direkt in dem Haus nebenan wohnt eine Familie, die keine Nachbarn erwünscht. Das Anwesen auf dem sie leben ist schon seit Generationen in ihrem Besitz und obwohl dieses Haus hier wunderschön ist, haben es doch nicht viele hier ausgehalten. Sie haben von unnatürlichen Geschehen und Begebenheiten gesprochen…."

Das junge Ehepaar blickte sich leicht verwirrt an

„Das nächste Mal haben wir bestimmt Glück!", versuchte Jack seine Frau Jane zu ermuntern

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht… Dieses Haus ist einfach perfekt und mit unseren Nachbarn nehmen wir es auch auf. Außerdem ist es nicht weit bis zu unserer Praxis, die wir hier eröffnen wollten. Und sieh nur!" sie deutete auf das kleine Mädchen, von gerade mal 6 Jahren, das in seinem weißen Kleid über die riesige Wiese lief und lachte „Sie fühlt sich hier wohl… Wir sollten es versuchen!"

Er seufzte leise, nickte dann aber „Auf deine Verantwortung." Er wendete sich an die Maklerin „Wo ist der Vertrag?"

Die Frau lächelte und ging mit Jack in ein anderes Zimmer, in dem nur noch ein Schreibtisch stand. Jane lehnte sich an die Terrassentür und sah ihrer Tochter beim spielen zu. Mit ihren braunen Locken und dem weißen Kleid, welches sie trug, wirkte sie wie ein Engel, der sich auf der Erde verirrt hatte, zumindest in den Augen ihrer Mutter, wirkte es genau so. Doch nicht nur sie empfand dies. Ein kleiner Junge mit blonden Haaren, der am Gartenzaun stand, sah dies ebenfalls so. Jedoch wurde die Mutter des Mädchens zu früh hinein gerufen, so bemerkte sie den kleinen Jungen nicht. Er war ungefähr genauso alt wie das kleine Mädchen selbst, doch er wusste mehr von der Welt als sie, er hatte mit seinen sechs Jahren mehr gesehen als sie und er war der festen Überzeugung, dass dies auch so bleiben würde. Doch er sollte sich täuschen.

xXx

Hermione lief einfach über die große Wiese, ohne sich um das zu kümmern, was im Haus geschah. Für sie war es das richtige Haus, ganz egal was ihre Eltern auch sagen würden. Doch für das kleine Mädchen zählte in diesem Moment nur die Aussicht auf ein großes Zimmer und die Zeit, die sie in diesem Garten verbringen konnte. Irgendwann, als sie vollkommen außer Atem ins Gras sank, bemerkte sie, dass sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet worden war. Am Gartenzaun stand ein kleiner Junge, der fast genau so alt sein musste wie sie selbst. Er hatte blonde Haare und graue Augen. Langsam stand Hermione auf und ging auf ihn zu

„Hallo." Sie klang neugierig und ein wenig verwundert „Wohnst du hier?"

Er nickte nur und musterte das befremdliche Mädchen vor ihm.

„Mein Name ist Hermione und wie heißt du?"

Er schwieg einen Moment lang „Draco…" Es war nur eine knappe Antwort, doch sie reichte dem kleinen Mädchen vor ihm aus. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, wenn wir hier einziehen können wir ja Freunde werden…"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam es ihr so vor, als wenn er nicht recht wüsste, was er sagen sollte, doch dann nickte er wieder nur und blickte über seine Schulter zu dem großen Anwesen, auf dem er lebte.

Als er ihr keine Anzeichen zeigte irgendetwas zu sagen, setzte sie sich wieder aus das grüne Graß und sah zu ihm hinauf.

„Euer Haus ist wirklich schön. Und so riesig. Da macht es bestimmt total viel Spaß verstecken zu spielen!"

Er blickte sie fragend an und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf das Gras sinken, noch immer vom Gartenzaun von einander getrennt. Beide wussten zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass diese Situation ihr kommendes Leben widerspiegeln sollte.

„Verstecken spielen? Was soll das sein?"

Sie lachte und sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an „Du hast noch nie Verstecken gespielt?" Als er nur den Kopf schüttelte lachte sie wieder und begann zu erklären.

„Also bei dem Spiel gibt es einen der Zählt und alle anderen suchen muss. Naja und die anderen verstecken sich dann halt, während derjenige zählt. Es ist total lustig, wenn man das Spiel mit mehreren spielt und wenn sich einer ein ganz tollen Versteck gesucht hat und nicht gefunden wird."

„Und so was macht spaß?" Er klang misstrauisch.

„Natürlich, besonders wenn man den anderen dann auch noch Erschreckt oder das Spiel mit fangen spielt…"

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf „Das klingt ziemlich langweilig."

„Nein es macht Spaß! Wir können es ja irgendwann mal spielen."

Er sah sie etwas gequält an und wollte etwas sagen, doch da hörte man von der Terrasse aus wie eine Frau seinen Namen rief. Sofort sprang er auf. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du hier einziehen würdest." Dann lief er auch schon los. Hermione beobachtete ihn, wie er die Treppen zur Terrasse hoch lief und vor einer Frau mit blonden Haaren stehen blieb.

Schnell stand auch sie auf und lief in das Haus, welches ihre Eltern genau in diesem Moment kauften.

xXx

„Wo warst du denn? Wir haben dich gesucht. Es scheint so als würde es wieder neue Interessenten für das Haus geben. Wir wollten besprechen, was wir dieses Mal machen, um sie schnell wieder zu vertreiben."

Mit diesen Worten ging die schöne Frau wieder hinein, ohne einen Blick zurück auf ihren Sohn zu werfen. So bemerkte sie nicht, wie dieser dem kleinen Mädchen nach sah, welches gerade in dem besagten Haus verschwand. Eilig ging er seiner Mutter nach und folgte ihr durch die große Eingangshalle in das Büro seines Vaters, wo dieser schon neue Pläne ausheckte.

„Es wollen also tatsächlich wieder Leute in dem Haus nebenan einziehen?"

Seine Frau nickte und seufzte

„Was sollen wir dieses Mal machen? Ihre Möbel verzaubern, sodass sie sich jeden Morgen an einer anderen Stelle befinden?"

„Können wir sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich meine, sie tun uns doch nichts und wenn wir sie in ruhe lassen werden sie auch keinen verdacht schöpfen und uns in ruhe lassen. Wir können doch abwarten bis wir sie kennen gelernt haben…"

Draco hatte nur leise gesprochen und bereute sofort, was er gesagt hatte.

„Es sind nur Muggel! Wieso sollten wir sie kennen lernen wollen? Geh auf dein Zimmer Draco und lass deine Mutter und mich entscheiden!"

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen, doch ging er nicht in sein Zimmer. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, legte er ein Ohr an das kalte Holz und versuchte etwas von dem, was innen besprochen wurde mitzubekommen.

„Vielleicht hat er Recht Lucius. Vielleicht sollten wir sie dieses Mal einfach meiden. Ich meine wir können Zauber über unser Grundstück legen, dann können sie nicht rüber kommen und können nicht durch unsere Fenster sehen, was hier drin geschieht."

Das nächste war ein grummelndes Zustimmen von Lucius Seite aus. Draco grinste leicht und lief dann schnell in sein Zimmer, bevor ihn seine Eltern noch erwischen konnten.


End file.
